Power Rangers: Ninjetti
by MerlockVonBaron
Summary: When an old enemy thought to be dead returns, the kids of the original rangers must take up the mantle of the ninjetti with their own animal spirits.
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers: Ninjetti**

 **Hello, folks. I decided to write an interesting fic based off the Power Rangers saga bringing back the original team and ninjetti team. The first few chapters will be reunions between the original teams with a time skip where the kids of the mighty morphin and ninjetti teams take up the mantle to battle a new threat. Please enjoy and don't worry I am still working on my Once Upon a Time story. I just needed a break from it.**

 **Summary: When an old enemy thought to be dead returns, the kids of the original rangers must take up the mantle of the ninjetti with their own animal spirits.**

 **Prologue:**

In Angel Grove, a woman walks up to a grave with short, dark brown hair wearing a pink t-shirt with a denim skirt and black knee high boots placing flowers on a grave.

"Well, Trini, it's me, Kimberly. It has been 6 years since you have passed. I miss you dearly, sis. You were my best friend and sister. Kayla and Toby are almost 10. I remember coming here during your funeral and telling you about the twins. I spoke to Jason not too long ago and he misses you dearly. You know, I remember being there when you both were married. I remember when you and Jason had Jessica then there was the accident a month later. Its 2007 now and I were told there would be a reunion soon seeing it is the anniversary year of the power chamber blowing up. I don't know if I can see Tommy at all because if I do, I'll be afraid of what he will tell me." The woman said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"You need to tell him soon, Kim. Tommy has the right to know about his children." A man said has he got off his bike and took his helmet off.

"Jason, how long have you been there?" Kim asked.

"Long enough to hear every word you said. Don't worry Kim, I didn't say a word at all to him but he will be at the old command center along with Zack, Billy, Tanya, Kat, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and I." Jason said.

"What about the turbo team?"

"It is unsure if the turbo team will show or not since they been living on KO-35 with Andros. I haven't heard from Justin either. Also, Tommy might bring the dino thunder team along."

"What dino thunder team?"

"3 years ago there was a team of rangers in Reefside that was mentored by Tommy and Hayley. It happened after Tommy was in an accident on an island that exploded. Using the powers of gems that Tommy found in an asteroid that hit earth wiping out the dinosaurs, he and Hayley created morphers after learning the gems had powers of dinosaurs to create new rangers. They fought off someone named Mesogog. Even Tommy took up the mantle of the black ranger making him the longest living ranger ever. He sported more colors and powers than any other rangers. Of course he also has a phd making him a doctor studying dinosaurs."

"Tommy Oliver, a doctor. I never thought he would actually achieve that."

Jason chuckled as they got ready to leave. The following week, Kim arrived at the site where the power chamber stood. It no longer stood there.

"Kimberly, you are the last person I wanted to see." Said a man with dark hair, glasses and goatee.

"Tommy, is that really you? You look different without the pony tail." Kim said.

"You changed your hair as well. I came because Jason wanted me to hear from you the reason why you left me through a Dear John letter." Tommy said.

"As soon as the others come, I'll explain it all."

Tommy nodded as Jason arrived with a blonde woman, two African females, an African male, and three other males. Everyone was dressed in their ranger colors they sported before. Tommy chose green due to being his original color.

"Kimberly, you are the last person we expect to see here." The blonde said looking angry.

"Chill out, Kat, Kim has the right to be here. She is still part of this as much as we are." The dark skinned man said.

"Thank you, Zack. When I spoke to Kim last, she had her reasons for the letter being written." One of the dark skinned girls said.

"If everyone doesn't mind, I would like to explain the letter to everyone. Jason already knows. It came to my attention during Tommy's time as the red zeo ranger, a letter was sent to him. I never wrote that letter at all. It was my mother. The reason why she did that was because I found out I was pregnant with twins. When my mom found out, she wrote the letter in hopes I could focus on my training for the Pan Global Games after I gave birth. I called Jason and told him everything but I learned Tommy was seeing Kat at the time. Ever since the island incident and being brainwashed by Divatox, I couldn't bare Tommy the pain of telling him he is the father to twins." Kim explained as she cried.

"Kim, I didn't know. The letter hurt so bad, I wanted to come to Florida to confront you about it. I wanted so badly to marry you after graduation and have a family because I was in love with you." Tommy said.

"I never wanted to leave you, Tommy. There was never anyone else in my life especially after that night we shared when you actually came to visit me for Valentine's Day of 1996. It wasn't till May of that year I found out I was pregnant. I always thought my missed periods were from the stress of all the training and when I passed out one day I found out I was pregnant. That was when my mom wrote the letter. I wanted to tell you after the kids were born but you and Kat were pretty close."

"Well, Kat and I aren't together anymore. I haven't really dated anyone since."

"I stayed single raising the kids and will be coaching gymnastics at Angel Grove High. I will be the P.E. teacher there as well come fall."

"I have been living in Reefside. When I was in College earning my PhD, I went on a dig with a couple of colleagues and found five gems. I was interning at Mercer Labs at the time. When the island exploded, I ended up in the ocean. The lab explosion was due to someone called Mesogog sabotaging the place after learning what the gems do. I managed to get 3 gems before the island blew up. When I was rescued, I returned to school. When I was going for my undergraduate, I met Hayley Ziktor. When I saw how she was smart, I enlisted her help to create morphers and zords. I even told her my time as a power ranger. I was a high school teacher there due to Angel Grove Community College hiring me on as a paleontology professor. I'll be looking for a place in Angel Grove soon." Tommy explained.

"I'm next. I left Aquitar due to fact I was homesick. I went to med school and became a doctor myself. I ran into Tommy after his team of rangers stopped Mesogog. I met Hayley who I now am happy to call my wife after 2 years." The man in blue said.

"Glad to hear that Billy. My turn, I am happily married to Angela. We have an 8 year old son name Zane. I run a dance studio here in Angel Grove with the help of Kat. She does ballet while I teach more hip hop stuff." Zack said.

Everyone nodded and others shared their stories. Adam ended up returning to Angel Grove with Tanya. He opened up a karate studio with Jason. Tanya decided to continue her work as a disc jockey at the local radio station. They also have an 8 year old named Amanda. Jason ended up being widowed after losing his wife Trini. He is currently raising his 8yr daughter Jessica who everyone calls Jess or Jessie for short. He ended up marrying Kat 2 years later. Kat ended up working as ballet dance instructor.

Then there was Aisha and Rocky. Aisha got a job at the animal shelter due to her love for animals and became a vet. Rocky ended up with a cooking job and becoming a kitchen manager for some Mexican restaurant. Together, they have an 8yr son Ricardo. Everyone left the area expect Tommy and Kim.

"I can't believe our legacy is gone, Tommy. Zordon gave up his life to protect everything." Kim said.

"Zordon may have gotten rid of Rita, Zedd, the Machine Empire, Divatox and Astronema but there is evil still out there and power rangers that still fight to protect it. Right now, the current ranger team is the overdrive rangers in San Angeles." Tommy explained.

"Wow, it's great that there are other teams out there. Anyways, I want to apologize for what my mom did. Keeping you from the twins was wrong for me to do, Tommy. I want you to be in their life and I want us to be friends again. Kayla and Toby deserve to have a father."

"Do they know about me?"

"Yes, I told them who you are. They deserved to know who their father is and my plans to have them meet you. Right now, Bulk and Skull is babysitting and doing a fantastic job at it. It also scares me that Skull is a father to boot."

"Skull is a great father actually. His mother died at child birth. Ever since they learned we were power rangers, they practically became pretty good bodyguards for each of the rangers' kids. Speaking of which, I'm free during the weekend if you want to meet up. I think we should all have a get together soon. Hayley and Billy are opening up a new youth center in Angel Grove since she sold her business. My dino thunder team runs the place now in Reefside."

"I think we should dub you the rainbow ranger now, Tommy. Anyways, I think we should have another get together soon. I hear from Jason you found your long lost brother as well."

"I did. After I got that letter, I went on some vision quest. At the end I discovered I had a brother. David and I pretty much are close now."

"I think you should bring him but I would love it if we can get together sometime for dinner. I cook a mean dish. I can easily have Jason and Kat watch the twins one night for us to catch up. I will make sure you meet them first."

"Do the kids know about us being power rangers?"

"No but I have a feeling that they will find out soon. Prior to our reunion, Adam got called to San Angeles with rangers from different teams to assist them in fighting Thrax who is the son of Rita and Zedd. Thrax gave him a warning; a new threat is coming for the children of the power rangers. Also, I would love to meet the kids and have dinner with you."

Kim nodded as they parted ways. Billy learned about what Adam was told from Alpha 6. They realized they needed a way to defend the children from this threat. That was when Ninjor appeared.

"Ninjor, I am surprised to see you here." Billy said.

"I am here on urgent business, Billy. In this case are six gems containing the powers of animal spirits. I created them after the birth of 6 children. I wasn't sure if they would be needed but I was wrong. Master Vile is alive and wants revenge on all of you. I have safe guarded these for a long time. They are not like the coins you and the other rangers possessed. I sensed the animal spirits in each child and felt the gems would be best suited for them. The spirits are as followed: Lion, elephant, panther, eagle, iguana, and scorpion. The zords will be unlocked once they harness their powers." Ninjor explained.

"Ninjor, there's an issue. Hayley and I don't have kids at this time. Jason, Zack, and Tanya never gotten ninjetti powers like Tommy, Kim, Adam, Rocky, Aisha and I have. Kat only acquired the crane ninjetti powers from Kim when she left."

"First, I am deeply saddened by the loss of Trini. Second, I only made 6 ninjetti coins. There will be a time I may need to reactivate your ninjetti powers along with your teammates. I can also reactivate your old dino powers as well if needed."

"What about our mythical beast coins we acquired when Lord Zedd first attacked?"

"Those were lost to you, Billy. Time is short. You need to work on the new morphers for the children. If will you excuse me, I must take my leave."

Billy nodded as Ninjor left. A few days later, everyone gathered at the park. Kim's kids took an instant liking to their father. After a long day and talking about old times, everyone was packing up. Even Kayla and Jessica, Jason's daughter became really close despite not knowing each other long. Everyone seemed happy the new friendship was booming. Toby ended up developing a crush on Amanda.

Over the next few weeks, Tommy and Kim grew closer to each other. He moved back to Angel Grove to be closer to the kids and Kim when they both revealed to still be in love with each other.

Within the next year, Tommy and Kimberly decided to have their wedding. Billy was hard at work on the morphers and a new command center located in the old zord bay deep in the mountains. He took breaks to help a pregnant Hayley with setting up the new Cyberspace Youth Center in Angel Grove. They ended up welcoming a baby girl Heather. Kat and Jason ended up with a son named Kameron 9 months later.

10 years later, the kids of the former rangers were now between 18-20yrs of age and decided to enter college. Due to Kayla and Toby graduating before everyone else, they decided on waiting to go to college so they can help out at Hayley's Cyberspace Youth Center. Even their friends started working at the center as well.

Little did they know, the 6 young adults would be facing challenges even bigger than college.

Somewhere in deep space in a skull shaped fortress, a creature named Master Vile has walked in.

"Thrax, my grandson, how are you doing since your revival?" The monstrous demon asked.

"Great. I want to take my revenge on rangers who defeated me 10 years ago." Thrax said.

"Good. I was able to rescue Scorpina and my son Rito along with some tengas and vanish before getting hit by Zordon's energy wave. I want you to take them to the moon. Your revenge will be on the kids of the original power rangers. I will be monitoring everything. With your father's staff, you'll be able to create monsters. "

Thrax nodded as they left for the moon to plan their attack.

 **There you go, folks. Pardon any grammar mistakes. I'll post the rangers, colors and zords next chapter. The series will be a T rating due to violence and swearing. I may change to a M rating a few times if I feel the need to. I was doing a lot of reading. There were things that confused me the wiki sites stated Skull's son was about 14-15 in samurai. I find that impossible because he would have been born by the time of turbo. I'm making him born about the time lost galaxy was around. I'm making him be born in 1999 which will give the age 19. I took about 2 years off his age. Other things I saw that was confused. One draft for the forever red stated Kim was going to be in it and married to Tommy while another was Kat and Tommy. There was also mentions of it was going to be either Kat and Jason or Kim and Jason. There were also drafts stating Jason and Kim was a couple in the turbo movie. Don't get me going on the fact Kat was going to appear in Legacy of Power as Tommy's wife. Thankfully those were never done. I'm sorry but I feel Tommy and Kimberly are the original power couple. I always believe in this ship. Please review or pm me.**


	2. Chapter 1: Ninjetti Powers Awaken

**Power Rangers: Ninjetti**

 **Summary: When an old enemy thought to be dead returns, the kids of the original rangers must take up the mantle of the ninjetti with their own animal spirits.**

 **Power Ranger Teams:**

 **Jessica Scott: Red Lion ninjetti ranger**

 **Kayla Hart: Pink dolphin ninjetti ranger**

 **Amanda Park: Yellow iguana ninjetti ranger**

 **Ricardo DeSantos: Blue elephant ninjetti ranger**

 **Zane Taylor: Black crocodile ninjetti ranger**

 **Toby Hart: White eagle ninjetti ranger**

 **Allies:**

 **Mighty Morphin and zeo teams**

 **Hayley**

 **Heather and Kameron**

 **Bulk and Skull**

 **Spike**

 **Villains:**

 **Thrax**

 **Scorpina**

 **Rito**

 **Tengas**

 **Z-putties**

 **Various monsters**

 **Chapter 1: Ninjetti Force Awaken Part 1**

In the mountains of Angel Grove inside the old zord bay, Billy and Alpha 6 was finishing setting up the new command center. It had everything the future rangers need. There was a training center, showers, different quarters, a kitchen, bathrooms, a living room, zord hanger for the future zords, and the main commander center. The future rangers would end up staying here during their time as rangers even though they still had their parents address listed. Each ranger would have their own rooms. The elder rangers even helped Billy set up during their off time when they all heard about the new threat. A lot of the technology came from Andros and his team who also pitched in. Adam felt Alpha 6 would be better staying at the new base. Billy put the finally touches on the teleportation system. Each of the former rangers had communication devices if they needed to come to the base for any reason. The new team would also have access into base if they came from school or work using their own vehicles through a cave entrance. Help also came from Ethan James, former blue dino thunder ranger, Mrs. Rawlings, wife of Joel Rawlings, green light speed ranger and Anton Mercer. Anton funded Billy to build the base while Ethan and Mrs. Rawlings helped with the computer systems and designing the weapons and ranger vehicles. Even Cameron, the green samurai storm ranger showed up from Blue Bay Harbor to help out designing power ups to give the newest team an edge. He even supplied ninja training uniforms as well. Dr. Dana Grayson, pink light speed ranger was brought in with medical equipment and to serve as the medic for the new base.

The next day at Hayley's Cyberspace, Kayla and Toby were enjoying their day off. Toby had on a white polo shirt on with blue jeans and short, dark brown hair and brown eyes and wore glasses. Kayla wore a pink and white floral dress with sandals. She had dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with brown eyes. Due to her natural beauty, she didn't need make up unless it was a special occasion.

"Hey, Toby, now that we are going to college soon, is there a chance you will ask Amanda out? I think she likes you. She is pretty cute as well." Kayla asked as she teased her twin.

"Do you always have to tease me about that, sis? If you think she is cute, you ask her out. Oh wait; you have a crush on Jess. Speaking of which, when are you and Jess going to start dating. You two have been very close for a long time. She recently came out to her parents and even told me that she had a thing for you. Seriously, you need to eventually come out to mom and dad soon and tell Jess how you feel about her." Toby said back.

"Bro, it's not easy for me being gay and having to hide the fact I have feelings for my best friend. I guess after bad dates with guys and not really being attracted to guys at all made me realize that I might be gay. After you mentioning that Jessica wants to be with me, maybe I should ask her out."

Kayla struggled with the fact she was gay the last couple of years. She only realized it after developing romantic feelings for her best friend Jessica Scott. She smiled at the fact that Jessica also had a thing for Kayla who recently came out. The others were understanding and supportive of Jessica coming out gay. Later in the day, she was home and decided to confront her parents.

"Hi, my daughter, where is Toby?" Kimberly asked.

"He went to see Amanda about getting a date with her." Kayla said.

"So, he finally mustered up the courage to ask her out." Tommy said as he walked in.

"I pretty much pushed him in the right direction, dad. Anyways, I need to come clean about something I been hiding for a while and I don't know how you two will react."

"Kayla, dear, you can tell us anything." Her mom said.

"I'm in love with Jessica. I know it is crazy but it is true. Toby even said she has the same feelings for me."

"I knew you two were close, Kayla. Your father and I will never judge you for being gay. If you really want to know if Jessica feels the same way about you, then go talk to her." Kim suggested.

"Are you guys going to continue working while attending school?" Tommy asked.

"Hayley suggested we stop to focus on college. I'm just happy my friends and I are going to go to the same school." Kayla said as she left.

One the moon, Thrax was getting ready for his assault.

"Scorpina, Rito, go to earth and prepare an assault now. Bring the tengas with you. Those former rangers should not be allowed to let their children be rangers. Snuff them out and end the children and their parents." Thrax demanded.

Scorpina and Rito nodded and left with an army of tengas. Back in Angel Grove, Kayla ended up going to the park where she saw her friends hanging out. Toby was with them. Among her friends was Amanda who was wearing a yellow t-shirt with blue jean shorts and sneakers. She had long black hair and brown eyes, Ricardo who had a blue button down shirt that was unbuttoned with a black tank top on and blue jeans and dark brown hair and eyes, Zane who wore a black button down shirt that was buttoned up with black jeans and black hair that was braided and brown hair, and last but not least her crush, Jessica who had on a red tank top and a skirt and her hair was brown with red dyed tips in it and brown hair. Kayla's heart fluttered at Jessica's sight when she walked up. Everyone knew about Jessica's feelings about Kayla and tried to push her to make a move. Kayla wasn't sure if she wanted to make move at all. She hasn't told anyone about being gay at all and if she returned Jessica's feelings, everyone would know. She prayed that Toby hasn't opened his mouth.

"Hey, it's Kayla. Jessie, this is your chance. Go ask her out." Amanda said.

"What if she doesn't even like me like that. She's my best friend and yes she knows I am gay but I would look like a fool asking her and her saying no." Jessica said.

"You would be a bit surprised what her answer is, Jess. Go to my sister. Trust me and you will like her response." Toby said.

"Looks like we will see a happy ending soon." Zane teased.

"You are correct my friend, I can see romance brewing soon." Ricardo said.

Jessica laughed as she walked away. She approached Kayla who was sitting on a bench.

"What's the matter, girl? Are you not going to come hang with your friends?" Jessica teased.

"I will. I just want to admire the beauty around here, Jess." Kayla said.

"I will admit there is beauty around here but the only beauty I admire is you, Kayla. I have wanted to say this since high school. As long as we been real close, I developed feelings for you. I know it is awkward but I want to be with you."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. We have been best friends for years. My brother mentioned that you had a crush on me. As a matter of fact, he suggested I should ask you out, Jess."

"Kayla, does that mean you also have feelings for me?"

"Yes, Jess. I was afraid to admit it but since you feel the same for me, I want to be the one who asks you to be my girl."

"Oh, Kayla, I would love to be with you."

"I guess we should make it official and be a couple."

Kayla blushed and smiled. For the first time, she found happiness in the form of a girl she gained a crush on in high school. Even their friends who witnessed the whole thing were happy for Kayla and Jessica's newfound relationship. Little they all know that their happiness will be short lived. An earthquake rocked throughout Angel Grove.

"What the fuck?" Toby asked looking puzzled.

"That must have been a 9.5 on a geological scale." Kayla said.

"Since when do we get earthquakes in Angel Grove?" Ricardo asked scratching his head.

"It's California, Ricky." Amanda said.

"That wasn't natural. That was man made." Zane said.

"We need to keep on our toes, guys." Jessica said as she stepped up.

As the gang was gathering themselves after being shaken up, two creatures appeared in the park. One resembled a skeleton with camouflage paint on and other a humanoid female scorpion.

"Great, first, there is an earthquake, now there are a couple of monsters." Kayla said.

"Yes, they are gross looking things to, babe." Jessica said looking disgusted.

"So, you are the 6 kids my master I heard about." The skeleton creature said.

"They don't seem impressive, Rito." The scorpion laid said back.

"Scorpina, if Thrax wants his revenge, we need to eliminate these 6 humans for what their families did to us." Rito said.

"Yo, amigo, what revenge and what does that have to do with our families?" Ricardo demanded.

"It seems your families haven't told you anything yet. Maybe I should shed some light on some things each and every of your parents neglected to bring up. For starters, your families' mentor was the main cause of my sister and her husband for being purified. There was the constant humiliation they cost us. Scorpina and I were lucky to be spared from that energy wave." Rito explained.

"That doesn't explain why you want us for." Zane said.

"It's simple, human. You 6 are the children of the power rangers." Rito said.

"I am calling bullshit. Our families were not power rangers. If they were, they would tell us." Amanda said.

"Believe it or not but it is true. Tengas, why don't y'all come out and play with our new pets." Scorpina demanded as bird like creatures appeared.

They started attacking the six friends. Kayla and the others fought back but were overwhelmed. Just as they looked like they were getting defeated, a cloaked figure appeared taking out the tengas and knocking Scorpina and Rito down.

"Not very smart attacking defenseless humans. Maybe you two would like a lesson in respect." The figure said.

"Who do you think you are interfering with our plans?" Scorpina asked.

"Oh, I believe you know me very well, Scorpina. I really hoped I didn't have to resort to using this but it seems I don't have a choice." The figure said as a beeping sound said.

" _You must not use the morpher. It is very dangerous." The voice said._

"Don't worry, Alpha, just get ready to teleport the six to the command center. It's morphin time! Triceratops!" The figure yelled as he changed into a blue suit with white diamonds and a blue triceratops shaped helmet.

"So, it's you, blue ranger. It's been a long time." Rito said.

" _Aiya, aiya, aiya. Blue, you know what would happen if you used the morpher. De-morph now or it will hurt you." The voice said._

"I'll be fine, Alpha. Just teleport the kids to base. I'll join you when I can." The blue ranger said.

Back at base, a robot known as Alpha punched a few keys to prepare to teleport 6 humans there.

"We need to help the blue ranger, guys." Ricardo said.

"Woah. I feel light headed." Kayla said as she started to feel weird.

Everyone else pretty much had the same feeling and vanished in 6 different colored lights. Shortly afterward, a news van stopped after it was driving by. After getting setup, the camera guy was busy recording the fight. A lady took her place.

The blue ranger was fighting tengas, Rito, and Scorpina. Elsewhere, a woman was in the living room watching her programs.

" _We interrupt your schedule programming for this special bulletin." The man on tv said._

"Just great, I get to enjoy my day and watch tv and a news broadcast comes on." The woman said.

" _We take you live to Angel Grove Park where it appears to be someone in a blue and white suit fighting monsters. Lisa, what do you have?"_

" _Well, Ted, that someone in a blue and white suit is a power ranger and from the looks of it, the same one from over 20yrs ago. He appears to be fighting a scorpion like creature, a skeleton like creature, and several birdlike creatures as well." The news woman said._

The woman paused the tv and gasped in horror on what she saw.

"Tommy, get in the living room. You won't believe what is on tv!" The woman yelled.

A man wearing glasses with short brown hair walks in the living room.

"You know I have to get ready to start teaching at the college next week. I would love it if…" The man was about to say until he saw what was going on the television as the woman un-paused the screen.

"Oh my god, its Billy morphed and he's fighting Scorpina, Rito, and tengas. Kim, we need to get out there and help him." The man said.

"How? We can't morph either Tommy." Kim said.

Just then, a blue figure appeared in the room shocking Tommy and Kim.

"Hello, Ninjor is here. I can help u both. I already visited your friends and they are on their way. Put these suits on so your faces won't be revealed to the public. There are communicators that will allow you to teleport there as well. They are gifts from Billy and Hayley. Go now and get him back to base." The blue figure said.

A short time later, Kim and Tommy arrived and spotted Billy still morphed but weak.

"So, Blue Ranger, you put up quite a fight but it seems you can't stay morphed very long." Scorpina said as she laughed and pointed a blade at him.

"I would advise against that, Scorpina. If you even think about hurting him, we will do far worse to you than you can even imagine." Tommy said with a threatening smile.

"So, 5 pathetic humans dressed as ninjas. Who do you think you are making threats at me when you damn well we will destroy you?"

"I am touched. After all this time when Rita had me under her spell as the green ranger, you simply forgot all the fun we had causing destruction all those years ago."

"White ranger, I should have known. That's not exactly ranger gear you 5 are sporting. Do you think you and your powerless friends can defeat us?"

"You know damn well we can take you and Rito on even without our powers and we already proven that before." Kim said.

"Bear, Ape, I want you two to rescue Blue while the rest of us handle these clowns." Tommy ordered.

Everyone nodded as the blue ranger de-morphed. He still wore a cloak to hide his face. Nearby, a news crew was still recording. The other 5 former rangers were standing there in a fighting stance getting ready for a fight. They each wore ninja suits that matched their ranger colors due to the fact they were unable to hold the power. They also had patches on their backs that represented each animal spirit they held. The blue ranger removed his cloak revealing that he had a similar suit but blue in color with a wolf patch on his back. He knocked the sword out of Scorpina's hand. She ordered Rito and the tengas to attack. Thing were bad until 4 more ninjas in red, black, yellow, and pink showed up. Even with all the former rangers, they were still outnumbered by the overwhelming forces of

Elsewhere in the mountains of Angel Grove lies a secret base where 6 human beings were recovering from being transported to an unknown location. As soon as they got their bearings straight, they were greeted by a reddish colored robot with a gold top with a visor that had red lights and a yellow lightning bolt on its chest plate and a blonde woman who wore a pink blouse with a black skirt, knee high boots and a white coat with an id tag on her coat. They humans were in the main area of the base getting up.

"Kayla, I don't mind you laying on me but can we save that for when we are alone. I don't want to weird everyone else here." The brunette in red said.

"Sorry, babe. That wasn't exactly my intentions." The other brunette said as she got up and helped her girlfriend off the ground.

"It's all good sweetheart. Now if someone would be so kind to tell me exactly where we are at and why there is a robot standing there." The woman demanded.

"You are standing in the command center. I am Alpha 6, protector of the power rangers. We need your help to save the world from a very dangerous threat." The robot said.

"Are you talking about the monsters we saw the blue ranger fighting?" The man in blue said.

"Pretty much, Ricardo. That was Rito and Scorpina you met and the bird creatures were tengas." The blonde woman said.

"Doctor Grayson, what are you doing here? Were you brought here like we were?" The male in black asked.

"No, I came here on my own. Alpha and a few select others had set this up when we got word of a large threat coming. An evil being named Thrax has his sights set on you 6. That was why he sent Scorpina and Rito to attack you all. He wants revenge for what each and one of your parents had done."

"What does this have to do with all of our parents?" The girl in yellow asked.

"Amanda, your mentor will explain everything to you later but I need you 6 to go out and help the 10 ninjas that are fighting Scorpina and Rito. They were the original and zeo power rangers but without access to their powers, they can't morph." Dr. Grayson explained.

"How are we going to help them? We aren't power rangers. We are only human." The male in white said.

Doctor Grayson opened the box on the table containing 6 crystals and morphers to match them representing a different animal.

"Kayla, Toby, Amanda, Ricardo, Zane, and Jessica, take these crystals and morphers and bond with them. Kayla, playful and smart, the pink dolphin crystal and morpher is yours. You will power the dolphin ninja zord and have power over water. Toby, bold and swift, you will bear the white eagle crystal and morpher. The eagle zord is yours to command and you will have power over the winds. Amanda, with your love over nature, you will have the yellow iguana crystal and morpher. You have control over the iguana zord and power of the forest itself. Zane, your love for the earth made you the wielder of the black crocodile crystal and morpher. You will have the power over the crocodile zord and power over the earth. Ricardo, you are always keeping your cool under pressure. You will have the blue elephant crystal. You will control the elephant zord and have power over ice. Jessica, you are courageous and bold. The red lion crystal and morpher is yours. You will control the red lion zord and have power over the lion. You 6 were preselected by another force to be ninjetti since birth. That is why I explained your animal spirits to you. You 6 will become Ninjetti Force Power Rangers. Merge the crystals with your morphers to activate them then say Ninjetti Force Awaken." Doctor Grayon explained as each of the 6 grabbed their crystals and morphers.

The 6 adults were in shocked after hearing what Doctor Grayson had told them.

Will they rise to the challenge and defeat the threat? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Ninjetti.

 **Next time: A new team of power rangers appear to save the day and secrets are revealed.**

 **Sorry this chapter took too long but I had so much stuff going on. I made changes to the pink and black ranger's zords because I felt crocodile and dolphin were a better fit. For those who reads my Once Upon a Time fic, I am still working on it. Once I get chapter 5 up, I will get chapter 2 of this up. For those Once Upon a Time fans, please read my Once Upon a Time fic if you haven't read it yet. Questions and suggestions are welcomed. Please review or pm me if you can.**


End file.
